Single bed
by Lyriath Eowyn
Summary: como teria começado o tão falado romance entre Ed e Roy? Nho, gomen a anta aqi tinha colokdo na categoria errada de tanta atenção q tenho... .


ï»¿Single Bed escrita por Lyriath CapÃ­tulo 1

Notas: Disclaimer: olha eu again xD FMA nÃ£o Ã© meu, pertence e Hiromu Arakawa, e infelizmente nÃ£o tenho nenhum parentesco com ela T.T, se tivesse, jÃ¡ teria fabricado toda uma linha de bonequinhos em tamanho real dos personagens sÃ³ pra mim, e minha casa nÃ£o teria nem espaÃ§o de tanta V.S do Ed e do Al em diferentes estilos (fan-nÃ¡tica por esses fofosos.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: olha eu again xD FMA nÃ£o Ã© meu, pertence e Hiromu Arakawa, e infelizmente nÃ£o tenho nenhum parentesco com ela T.T, se tivesse, jÃ¡ teria fabricado toda uma linha de bonequinhos em tamanho real dos personagens sÃ³ pra mim, e minha casa nÃ£o teria nem espaÃ§o de tanta V.S do Ed e do Al em diferentes estilos (fan-nÃ¡tica por esses fofosos).Shonen-ai x Roy x Ed x +18, como recomenda o site tÃ¡ bem, tÃ¡ bem, eu tentei, mas nÃ£o consegui AU com falso passado para Roy Mustang! Felizes? Sinopse(que coloco aqui pra nÃ£o esquecer, mas esqueÃ§o do mesmo jeito): Como terÃ¡ comeÃ§ado o tÃ£o falado romance entre Ed e Roy?Shonen-ai x Roy x Ed x +18, como recomenda o site x AU. OBS.: PeÃ§o desculpas se eu me deixar influenciar pela minha paixÃ£o exagerada por pontes, chuva, neve e todo esse tipo de coisa que cria um clima bem romÃ¢ntico em yaoi .- Ah, sÃ³ mais uma coisa, o titulo da fic Ã© baseado em uma musica que gosto muito, na verdade, a maioria dos capÃ­tulos dessa fic serÃ£o baseados em musicas (mas sÃ³ o nome). Mais uma coisa: ai, ai, to sempre esquecendo de falar tudo de uma vez, perdÃ£o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tenho que avisar: essa fic comeÃ§a com um propÃ³sito e termina com outro portanto Ã© meio . mas acho que valeu a intenÃ§Ã£o XD acho que os â€˜warningsâ€™ jÃ¡ acabaram...(achar nÃ£o Ã© ter certeza XD) Chapter 1: Blurry Eyes Era sÃ³ mais um dia, sÃ³ mais uma briga que lhe atormentava, nÃ£o importava o que tinha acontecido antes, a unica coisa importante era o que acontecia naquele momento, Ed andava cruelmente triste pelas ruas da East City, por mais que ele andasse nÃ£o conseguia encontrar nenhuma paz, mas ele nunca tinha procurado paz nenhuma, somente uma maneira de trazer seu irmÃ£o de volta, era seu Ãºnico desejo hÃ¡ muito tempo, desde antes de ter entrado no exÃ©rcito.Por falar nisso, jÃ¡ faziam mais ou menos dois anos que ele era um Alquimista Federal, e mais uma vez estava cumprindo ordens ao voltar para East City, jÃ¡ que Roy Mustang, seu superior, havia exigido sua presenÃ§a lÃ¡ o mais rÃ¡pido possÃ­vel, sob alguma desculpa esfarrapada envolvendo relatÃ³rios e etc...Estava entediado andando pelas ruas daquela cidade tÃ£o triste Ã¡ noite, tinha acabada de sair do QG e tambÃ©m, de brigar com seu irmÃ£o, dessa vez era ele que tinha fugido como uma crianÃ§a antes das coisas ficarem feias, a ultima coisa que ele queria era magoar seu irmÃ£o, Ed tinha a sensaÃ§Ã£o de que Al deveria estar odiando-o por tudo, e agora ele havia dado mais um motivo pra tal; ele estava se achando um idiota, de verdade, o idiota entre todos os idiotas. Ed continuava caminhando como sempre fazia, ele nÃ£o estava prestando atenÃ§Ã£o em nada, nem mesmo nas lÃ¡grimas que vez ou outra, tentavam sair por seus olhos embaÃ§ados e dourados, ele enchugava-as com suas luvas brancas, somente desejar, ou somente pensar nÃ£o ajudaria em nada, e tristemente, ele sabia disso. ComeÃ§ava a chover, Ed tinha se esquecido do bendito quarda-chuva, e logo agora que era inicio de inverno, ah, mas uma chuvinha sÃ³ nÃ£o lhe faria mal nenhum, afinal, de qualquer maneira ele voltaria para aquele quarto de hotel onde seu irmÃ£o deveria estar esperando-o ou odiando-o ansioso, Al era, Ãs vezes, assustador naquela armadura.TÃ£o distraÃ­do, ele nem reparou que alguÃ©m conhecido estava passando por ele, alguÃ©m que ele realmente nÃ£o esperava, mas que tambÃ©m estava sozinho, mas com um guarda-chuva, Ed ouviu alguÃ©m chamÃ¡-lo no meio daquela chuva interminÃ¡vel,-Ei, Fullmetal!- Â°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°Curto, curto demais, nÃ£o? NÃ£o vou prometer nada quanto aos prÃ³ximos capÃ­tulos gente, me desculpem. Ah!OfereÃ§o essa fic pra Gabi (apesar dela nÃ£o gostar muito de yaoi), mas desculpa, Ã© que no momento nÃ£o estÃ£o conseguindo escrever nada mais animado, mas atÃ© que 'A estrange in my face' foi engraÃ§ada xD.Ah, reviews: (please) serÃ£o doce e carinhosamente recebidos.Flames: educadamente ignorados, jÃ¡ que nÃ£o tenho paciÃªncia para eles.Â°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ°oÂ° 


End file.
